


交易所

by above_cloud



Category: cloud - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_cloud/pseuds/above_cloud





	交易所

“嘎爷，您来了呀，里面请里面请。”  
“嗯。今天有哪支股值得买，推荐一下。”  
“哎，有呀有呀。今天创业板刚上了只新股，龙头企业，涨势很好，我们一直留着，就等您入呢！”  
阿云嘎轻笑一声，让助理递给了热络的经理一张10万的支票，当作入场费。熟门熟路的走到藏在证券公司总裁办的暗门前，领头人殷勤地开门哈腰。将助理留在外头，阿云嘎独自一人走进了一片眩光中。

光华证券公司  
打着理财、投资的旗号，将分公司开到了中国各一线城市，每日操盘高达上亿元。但凡是有权有势的人，都会选择它作为理财的首选公司，而且投的越来越多，拿出来的却很少。三年内，从默默无名的小公司，一跃跻身中国三大证券公司。  
能够拥有如此庞大稳定的客户群以及资金流，实际上却藏着不可告人的肉体交易。  
他们致力于为上层社会人士寻找最适合的性搭档，虽无法做到每一个都是最符合客户要求的，但在营业以来圈内信誉确是越积越高。深谙游戏规则的客户和员工，双方均获得了巨大的利益，自然是守口如瓶。

 

走进内场，是一个宛如一般的客户经理咨询处。十几套不同皮革的沙发、桌椅，分布在挑高五米的会客厅的各个角落。  
“您这边请。”  
穿过正在交谈的几桌人，阿云嘎淡淡的跟商场上的老朋友打了个招呼，径直走向由珠链围其的半封闭的VIP会客座。  
那张宽大的沙发对面，已经坐着一个男子，高挺的鼻梁，却有着不大的鼻翼。确实与众不同。瞥到侧颜的阿云嘎，心中已经打上了不低的分数。而当他坐下时，毫无顾忌地盯着对面的这个男人，而男人堪堪望了一眼，便骄傲又不安的把头扭向另一边，摩挲着修长的手时，他已经给他打了满分了。  
柔目，薄唇，实在是想让人压在床上欺负一番，直到他红了眼眶，哭出声，放下他的自尊，请求他再来一次。  
呵，太美味了。

“嘎爷，这就是我跟您说的股。您看？”  
“嗯，可以，不错。带下去吧。”  
“好好好。您这边请。”  
从没听过嘎爷在第一次见面就夸了两次的经理兴奋不已，看来是找对了，下半辈子的钱也不用愁了。  
交易向来是完成服务后依客户感受，自行决定在最低消费的标准上再加钱。看着样子，这次少说20万，100万都有可能了。

经理送着两人来到会客厅的中央，这是一个管道式的密闭电梯，共三十层。没有按键，只有一个指纹识别器。阿云嘎将手指放上，高速电梯直下十楼。

“你还没告诉我你叫什么名字。”  
他们离着一定的距离，阿云嘎还克制着自己在电梯里就把他办了的心。  
“郑云龙，你可以叫我大龙。”  
“我叫阿云嘎，若是你表现好了，我就让你叫我嘎子。”  
“嗯”

真的是高傲，跟自己一样不冷不热，全然不向往日一进电梯便巴巴地贴上来蹭着自己的下体的男的。都是出来卖，这小子，倒是有趣极了。

“叮”电梯门缓缓打开，映入眼前的是黑白灰的现代风，家具一应俱全，只是少了阳台。开放式的格局，各功能区之间没有隔断，一张大床占据了五分之一的空间。整个环境整洁干净，倒像是回了家。  
郑云龙疑惑地踏出电梯，审视着四周。若不是他的公司急需钱周转，他一个总裁，如此骄傲，这辈子都不可能成为被挑选的那个人。不过在这交易所，没什么是不可能的。

“大龙，过来，喝杯水吧。”  
阿云嘎熟悉这的一切，很快就将一杯温水递到他面前。  
“谢谢。”  
等了两个小时，渴得他一口便把大半杯水全部灌下。阿云嘎瞥了一眼，借着自己喝水的动作，得逞的一笑。  
“果然是个雏，连水能不能喝都不知道。”

他倒也不急，两个人就坐在厨房的吧台边，看着对方。郑云龙开始脱衣服，怎么这么热？  
“嘎爷，空调在哪，调低一点吧。”  
“好。”  
渐渐的，郑云龙开始听到自己心跳的声音，绸制衣物明明如此顺滑，却开始像麻布一样摩擦着他的乳头，从耳朵开始，直到衣扣上方，已经染上了一片粉红。  
至此，郑云龙才终于意识到他被下药了。心中骂了一句，倒也马上接受了现实。

“把衣服脱了吧。”  
阿云嘎终于欣赏完他焦躁不安的雏鸟，从高脚凳上下来，指间暧昧的划过他敞露的胸口，替他解着衣扣。他每每划过的地方都像是电流流过一般，激得他浑身发抖，却还是竭力控制着表情。一只手从衣服下摆伸进，沿着尾椎数着椎骨往上，摩挲着光滑的腰部，没有肌肉，手感确是极好。郑云龙已经被药冲去了理智，大口呼吸着，整个半挂在阿云嘎身上，任由他把自己带到床上。  
“大龙，大龙…”阿云嘎呢喃着，低头吻着他的锁骨，郑云龙虚虚的抵挡着，推着他的肩膀。他逐渐往下吻着，然后突然一口咬住已经硬立的乳头。“啊！”来不及捂住自己的嘴，只能掐着阿云嘎的肩膀。他仔细的用舌头描摹着他的粉红色乳头，寻找着还不存在的小口，然后用力吮吸。身下的人用着本能在挣扎，换来的是直接被用特制软皮革，将双手分开绑在床头的奖励。药物让他迷失，甚至不知道自己已经被绑住，只因在被咬的乳头和另一边被疯狂粗暴蹂躏的胸而不停颤抖。想要将身上的人踢开，确被狠狠压住。  
“乖，我知道你是雏，我不会这么快进去的。”  
他不太懂。进去哪？男人之间怎么搞？他来的时候经理从不详细告诉他，而过去的三十年却又直到不行，男男之事他从未探究。  
但接下来的动作，让他断了思绪。  
阿云嘎抽掉了他的皮带，褪去他的外裤，一只手抚摸着鼓起的巨物。  
“很大。就是不知道后面是大是小。”  
他色情的调笑着，一下一下的按压着，沿着内裤边缘伸进去，用指尖的老茧磨着他的阴茎。“不要…不要动…”毫不理会下面的人的话语，沿着会阴逐渐往后走，手指塞进了两股紧紧夹住的臀部之间。“找到了哦……”在肛门的褶皱处打着转，没有规律地按压。下面的人颤栗前着，他害怕了，他要进去，用他的阴茎进入他的小小的肛门。  
怎么可能，那里是排泄用的？！而且这么小！  
他慌了，但是春药的催动却让他向他握住了他阳物的大手来回挪动。“这么有感觉吗？”阿云嘎轻笑。那个人的手有肉，宽大，凸起的茧更像是飞机杯的按摩点，更甚于它。他一把撕掉他的内裤，双手上下快速撸动，嘴上的动作也不停，啃咬着敏感颤动的乳头。“舒服吗？”一只手还不时捏一把睾丸，引得一声浪叫。从来没有被其他人手淫过的人，哪里受得了这种娴熟的手法。双手挣扎着被皮革磨红了，“不要了……不要了……”像个女生一样叫着。“不要是吗？”快速撸动几次，在让他颤抖之前毫不犹豫的用手堵住了马眼。“那就不要吧。”用一只手却恶趣味的依旧在重重的抚摸。他受不了了，浑身颤抖，“你说，我要嘎爷的鸡巴，我就让你射。”天啊，怎么可能让他说出这样的话。虽然上面的人衣服还笔挺着，但不妨碍他看到他身下被撑起的巨大的帐篷。那个东西进去，那是难以想象的疼痛。“不说是吗？”阿云嘎也不生气，依旧是碰碰乳头，再轻微撸一撸已经鼓胀成紫红色的阳物，一碰便是一阵剧烈的颤抖。“这么犟？”说这低头，嗅着一股腥味，用舌头抚平阴茎上的凹痕。这视觉太刺激了，他想射，真的，想射。看到一个男人在为自己舔着鸡巴，心理与生理的双重刺激逼着他，“嘎爷……”他小声的说着，“嗯？怎么了”他等着他说完，又吸了一口柱身，将马眼压的更紧了。“给我…”“什么？”“你的鸡巴……”说着红了眼眶。得到了满意的答案，阿云嘎快速撸动着他的阴茎，被禁锢了三分钟，换来比平时高潮兴奋十倍的快感，一大股白灼，射在了阿云嘎昂贵的西装外套上，乳白色还带着一股浓烈的性味。阿云嘎压在郑云龙身上，第一次吻了他的薄唇，逼着他与他唇舌相交，卷走他不多的空气。他仰面躺着，一时失去神志，看着头顶的吊灯，太亮了……

“郑云龙，我的衣服，你就用肉体赔吧。”  
他贴在他红透的耳边吹着风，感受他依旧颤栗的身体。其实他完全不用征得他的同意，就可以放肆地进入他，占有他，侵入他的最深处，而不用负任何责任。但是他知道他是谁，一个创业四年的年轻人，他高傲，但既然要做他的人，他要他失去的第一个东西就是高傲。他要他求他，求他占有他，从而满足自己的高傲与自尊。  
“我们才刚开始呢，大龙…”  
他亲吻着他的眼睛，就是这双眼睛，他要它装的都是自己。

到这时郑云龙才第一次认真的看着，第一次为他手淫的人，深邃的，犀利的，柔情的，他看不懂他眼神里的含义，但他能感受到，他想要他，而且将他永远禁锢在他身边。

tbc


End file.
